Pedro
| affiliation = Mokomo Dukedom; Guardians | residence = Zou (Whale Forest) | occupation = Captain of the Guardians ; Pirate (former) | epithet = | bounty = Unknown | jva = Shin-ichiro Miki}} Pedro of the Treetops is a jaguar mink and captain of the Guardians. He is a former pirate captain who sailed with Pekoms in search of a Poneglyph, earning a bounty in the process, but his journey was cut short in Totto Land. He is currently accompanying the Sanji retrieval team to Whole Cake Island. Appearance Pedro is a large, male feline mink with spotted fur, white ears, and long, wavy blonde hair. He tends to cover his left eye and part of his face with his hair. Due to the ruthless way Jack and his men brutalized the minks, he suffered grievous injuries to the left side of his face and has a torn left ear. Upon entering Totto Land, Pedro donned a dress shirt with floral-like frills down the middle, a dark cape with the same frills on the edge, and a large dark hat which partially obscures his face. Gallery Personality Pedro is extremely loyal to whomever he may follow, and is often overly eager to use violence to help his allies during tense situations without waiting for discussion. As a Guardian, he is willing to lay down his life in order to defend the Whale Forest against intruders, though he admits that he and the rest of the Guardians are a bit too sensitive to intruders and will call off an attack if asked to do so. However, when not on duty as a Guardian, Pedro can be very cautious and distrusting toward strangers, quickly preparing to use force against anyone he feels may be a threat to him and his friends even if they seem to be friendly, as demonstrated during his encounter with Charlotte Purin. He seems to like standing in trees and other high places and is sometimes intense when he gets up close to people. Relationships Mink Tribe Pedro cares about Nekomamushi and Inuarashi, going as far as to beg the Straw Hat Pirates to save them despite being near death himself. He also seems to have a rivalry with the Captain of the Musketeers, Sicilian. Pedro appears to be well-known even among non-residents of Zou, as a mink on Cacao Island quickly recognized him when they met, which prompted Pedro to ask him to keep his presence a secret in order to not attract more attention. Pekoms The two minks have a long history together, as they once sailed together as pirates. After their defeat at Totto Land, Pekoms begged for Pedro's life to be spared, showing that Pekoms cared about him. Pekoms refers to Pedro as "Big Bro" and seems to grow nervous when in his presence, with Nekomamushi stating that Pedro is the only one who can keep Pekoms under control. Straw Hat Pirates When Sanji and his group first arrived on Zou, Pedro realized they were not with Jack and begged them to save Inuarashi and Nekomamushi. He later defended them from a misguided and belligerent Wanda by revealing that they were there to help. When Monkey D. Luffy arrived several days later and entered the Whale Forest without permission, Pedro had the Guardians surround him with the intent to attack, but ordered everyone to retreat after Wanda told him to. When he met the Straw Hats later that night, he apologized for attacking Luffy earlier and thanked them for saving the minks' lives. Due to Sanji's efforts to help save him and his people, Pedro was eager and willing to assist the Straw Hats in rescuing him from Big Mom's captivity. Per his request, he joined Luffy's Sanji retrieval team in order to fulfill his gratitude. Abilities and Powers As the captain of the Guardians, Pedro has command over them, though his position and authority are below those of Nekomamushi. As a mink, Pedro is a natural-born warrior and can use Electro. He possesses considerable endurance, having remained conscious and stood up after being poisoned and tortured by Jack, who tortured only the strongest mink warriors. He can also jump to great heights from a standing position. He is very stealthy, as Monkey D. Luffy, a proficient Kenbunshoku Haki user, did not sense him hiding in the trees above him. Weapons During the battle with the Beasts Pirates, Pedro wielded a large machete. Upon his departure from Zou, Pedro wielded a rapier. History Past At some point in the past, Pedro was a pirate and traveled with Pekoms in search of a Poneglyph. Despite his intention of being only an explorer, the World Government nevertheless placed a bounty on his head. He was defeated five years ago after entering Totto Land. He was able to escape because Pekoms begged for his life. When the Beasts Pirates, led by Jack, invaded Zou in search of Raizo, Pedro and the other Guardians fought against them. The battle against the Beast Pirates lasted for five days. On the fifth day of the battle, Jack lost his patience and unleashed Caesar's Koro gas, which left the Mink Tribe poisoned and drastically weakened. The following day, Jack left Zou after hearing about Doflamingo's defeat and capture. When Sanji's group arrived, Pedro noticed that they were not allies of Jack and begged them to save Inuarashi and Nekomamushi. After Caesar neutralized the poison gas, Pedro and Tristan stopped Wanda from attacking Nami by revealing that she and her group were not the enemy. Soon afterwards, the minks were saved when Sanji's group tended to their injuries. Yonko Saga Zou Arc When Monkey D. Luffy entered the Whale Forest, Pedro and the other Guardians surrounded him, while Roddy and Blackback confronted him. However, when Wanda came and stopped the attack while telling him to give the order to retreat, Pedro did so, causing the rest of the Guardians to leave. That night, when the Straw Hat Pirates returned to the Whale Forest after visiting Inuarashi, Pedro greeted them and apologized to Luffy about his men's blunder earlier before informing him that Bepo and his group were waiting, though Luffy wanted to meet Nekomamushi and Pekoms. After pressing himself against Luffy, Pedro whispered the location of Pekoms and his knowledge of Sanji's predicament to him before taking Luffy to see Pekoms. The next day, as Kin'emon and Kanjuro entered Zou, Pedro took part in the search for them by surveying Kurau City from the top of a building. Upon seeing Inuarashi below, he tried to warn Nekomamushi to retreat temporarily, but the latter did not understand why he should do so and ended up making eye contact with Inuarashi, causing the two of them to clash. However, when the samurais revealed themselves, Pedro and the minks welcomed them and revealed that Raizo was safe on Zou before standing proudly at having kept his presence a secret. Kin'emon showed Pedro and the other minks the crest of the Kozuki Family on his back to confirm his allegiance. When Inuarashi and Nekomamushi reluctantly called a truce for the sake of Kozuki Momonosuke, whom they recognized as their lord, Pedro and the rest of the minks were overjoyed. After Inuarashi and Nekomamushi took Law, the Straw Hats, and the samurais to the Whale Tree, the minks discussed the day that the two rulers began hating each other, with Pedro noting that their feud started after they returned from their voyage with Kozuki Oden barely alive. Happy that the two rulers finally made peace with each other, Pedro and the rest of the minks began to prepare a banquet to celebrate the occasion. However, when Inuarashi, Nekomamushi, the samurais, and the pirates returned from the Whale Tree with Raizo, Zou began shaking as Zunisha started crying out, throwing Pedro and the others into a state of panic. Jack had returned and was attempting to destroy Zou by killing Zunisha. When Luffy and Momonosuke heard a majestic voice in their heads, Pedro noted that both Oden and Gol D. Roger had heard the same voice, but could not converse with it. After Zunisha retaliated on Momonosuke's command and sank Jack's fleet with one blow, Pedro and the others calmed down. Later, Pedro volunteered to join the Sanji retrieval team, which prompted several other minks to volunteer for various reasons, to his surprise and irritation. However, Nekomamushi allowed only Pedro to accompany Luffy's group because he could keep Pekoms in line. As the team departed from Zou, everyone was shocked when Luffy jumped off Zunisha with the rest of the retrieval team. Totto Land Arc After sailing far away from Zou on the Thousand Sunny, a beleaguered Pedro was shocked to see Carrot had snuck onboard. Pedro tried to have the ship turn around, but Carrot begged them to let her come along despite his insistence that infiltrating a Yonko's stronghold would not be a game. As Luffy permitted Carrot to stay, Pedro received a newspaper that revealed the discovery and destruction of Baltigo, the headquarters of the Revolutionary Army. While showing the newspaper to the rest of the team, Pedro assured a concerned Luffy that the story would have mentioned if a high-ranking member of the Revolutionary Army like Dragon or Sabo had been captured or killed. After passing through a storm, Luffy presented his cooking, which his team found to be completely revolting and inedible. When Luffy admitted that he used up all the food they had, the team found themselves in a food shortage crisis. A few days later, Pedro and the rest of the team were famished from the lack of food and overheated as they passed through boiling waters, but they were saved from starvation when Luffy managed to catch a gigantic fish. While Luffy suffered from severe food poisoning after eating the fish's toxic skin, Pedro and the others enjoyed a meal prepared by Nami using Sanji's recipe. After entering Big Mom's waters, Pedro and the rest of the team were approached by a ship belonging to Germa 66. The team was confronted by Sanji's younger brother Vinsmoke Yonji, who refused to give them an antidote for Luffy's poisoning despite their pleas. Pedro prepared to fight Yonji, but Yonji's sister, Vinsmoke Reiju, intervened and cured Luffy. After deciding to not disrupt the wedding by fighting, the two groups parted ways. The team docked at Cacao Island, where Pedro and Brook donned disguises and accompanied Luffy and Chopper onto the island. When Luffy and Chopper ate an entire cafe and were confronted by a policeman, Pedro prepared to use force to help them, but instead watched in shock as Luffy and Chopper were saved by Charlotte Purin. Upon being approached by a wolf mink who recognized him, Pedro told the mink that he was on vacation and asked him to keep quiet about his presence. Soon afterward, he and the rest of the team accompanied Purin to another cafe, where she fed them. The Sanji retrieval team was shocked to learn that the woman they were conversing with was Sanji's betrothed. When Purin panicked upon learning that they were the Straw Hats, Pedro quickly restrained her while holding a sword to her throat, much to Nami's chagrin. After calming down, Pedro and the team listened as Purin explained more about the Charlotte Family and her thoughts about Sanji. Pedro suggested keeping Purin bound and gagged to ensure that she would not report to Big Mom, but Purin showed them a secret route to Whole Cake Island and told them where to meet her while promising to bring Sanji to them. The Sanji retrieval team left in a hurry when guards arrived for Purin and quickly returned to the Thousand Sunny; to their surprise, Pekoms was nowhere to be seen and they found a message telling them to turn back. As they traveled on Purin's route, Pedro spotted the next island, Jam Island. After Carrot asked to take over lookout duty, Pedro went down to the deck. When Carrot saw grape-colored waters nearby, Pedro revealed that some of the islands have rivers of juice that flow into the ocean and admitted that he had been in Totto Land once before upon Nami noting his considerable knowledge of the area. Suddenly, the team was attacked by a giant sea centipede, which they began battling. Later, the team battled a swarm of giant ants before getting trapped in a frozen sea of syrup as night fell. After Pedro revealed that this sea froze every night and unfroze the next day, they worked to unfreeze the sea as Pedro revealed that the giant ants had once eaten his own ship. When Luffy wondered what he did there in the past, Pedro explained how he had once traveled with Pekoms as a pirate and came to Totto Land searching for Poneglyphs before being defeated here. Pedro also stated that since Inuarashi and Nekomamushi showed Luffy the Road Poneglyph on Zou, they must believe that he could follow in Roger's footsteps, as he was the only other stranger to see it, and so they needed to acquire Big Mom's Road Poneglyph. When Pedro offered to sneak in and steal it while the others rescued Sanji, Luffy agreed to this proposal as the ants returned. The next day, the team reached Whole Cake Island, and Pedro revealed that the tallest cake on it is Big Mom's castle. After docking at the island, Pedro and Brook split from the group in the Shark Submerge III with the objective to infiltrate Big Mom's palace to acquire a copy of Big Mom's Road Poneglyph. Pedro apologized to Luffy, as he had already offered to acquire a copy of the poneglyph alone, but ended up needing Brook's assistance. Pedro and Brook later infiltrated Sweet City and read a newspaper article stating that Jinbe reconsidered his decision to leave Big Mom's crew. They then discovered Purin with Baron Tamago at a bridal store. While eavesdropping on Tamago's conversation with his subordinates, Pedro and Brook learned that Big Mom and her crew were aware of the Sanji retrieval team's movements. Pedro and Brook then hid themselves inside a biscuit soldier and waited to be taken to Big Mom's castle. They managed to infiltrate the castle and were seen hiding inside the alcohol storehouse. After surveying the Room of Offerings in his ghost form, Brook saw how heavily guarded the poneglyphs were. Pedro and Brook quickly realized that their chances of success were slim to none. The duo then planned to have Pedro act as a decoy. References Site Navigation it:Pedro ru:Педро es:Pedro fr:Pedro Category:Mink Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Guardians Category:Swordsmen Category:Smokers Category:Zou Characters Category:Explorers Category:Pirate Captains Category:Former Pirates